pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emaros
•EMAROS• Emaroanis + Emarobloos •APPEARANCE• PETALS The texture, look, feel, and color of the petal depends entirely on the Emaroani’s type of Emaro. All Emaroanis, regardless of type, have eight petals surrounding their head. See the list of Emaro petals here. EYE COLOR While Emaroanis can have any eye color regardless of their type, they usually have the same eye color as their type. FACE & BODY Emaroanis’ face and body are made up of skin and fur. The fur color can be any color and have any pattern. •NEEDS• Emaroanis are insectivorous(?), but they can also photosynthesize. They also need to drink lots of water daily to stay hydrated. Emaroanis should avoid staying in dark or unlit places for a long period of time. •ABILITIES• CREATING EMAROBLOOS Emaroanis are able to create Emarobloos in their water-filled bodies and force it to travel up into their mouths and it becomes attached to their tongue. After it becomes attached to their tongue, they can tear it off then plant it (in fertile soil) or give it to somebody. OPPOSABLE CLAWS Emaroanis have three wooden claws on all of their four feet. Their third claw is a dewclaw on all feet. Opposable claws enables Emaroanis to grab things such as plants or hold things down easier. SPRAY FLUIDS FROM MOUTH An Emaroani is mainly made up of water internally and can shoot out a jet of water like depicted in the image to the right. If an Emaroani has recently consumed honey, they can shoot it out or ooze it onto their tongue to help catch fast insects. SPRAY EMARO MIST Emaroanis can spray an Emaro mist. The Emaro mist will only affect a consumer of an Emarobloo within the seven days that they have eaten it. An Emaroani can still spray someone who has not consumed an Emarobloo within seven days, it will just not affect them. The mist’s effects are stronger than the Emarobloos; however, they only last an hour opposed to a day. The “effect” is the type of Emaro-induced emotions. HOLDING THEIR BREATH Emaroanis can hold their breath for three minutes, opposed to the one-two minutes most other animals can. However, this does not mean Emaroanis are great swimmers; they are not. •EMARO TYPES• EMAROBLOOS The Emarobloos are an original species of flower, unique to Woodland Dwellers. The flower as a whole produces a certain attractive aroma. Upon being ingests or inhaled for a long period of time, the Emarobloos will encourage certain thoughts, behaviors, and emotions in the individual. All of the different types of Emarobloos give both good and bad emotions. The effect of the flower lasts at least until the need is fulfilled or at most a day (including night). •REASON FOR FINDING THE CONSUMER• All Emaroanis can sense the consumer if their Emarobloo has been consumed within seven days. The reason varies depending on the type of Emaro the Emaroani is. Red • Finding an enemy or an accomplice Orange • Doesn’t look for consumer Yellow • Finding a friend or playmate Green • Finding an accomplice or someone to rob Blue • Finding someone to cry at or with Purple • Finding someone with equal or almost comparable beauty Pink • Finding a friend, mate, and/or sexual partner Brown • Finding someone who needs help or protection White • Finding someone to scare Gray • Finding a friend or someone to bully Black • Finding someone to chill with THIS PAGE WAS LAST EDITED . .19 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Original Species